Ghoul
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the s'The Wraith are a vampiric hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right hand palm. Countless worlds in the Pegasus galaxy live in constant fear of the Wraith, who return periodically to cull their human herds. After taking their fill, the Wraith hibernate for centuries, watched over by Keepers, before they wake and feed again.' ='Ghoul'= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia You have new messages from another user (last changes). For other uses of the term "ghoul", see Ghoul (disambiguation). "Amine Discovered with the Goule", from the story of Sidi Nouman, of the Arabian Nights. A ghoul is a (folkloric) monster associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh, often classified as undead. The oldest surviving literature that mention ghouls is likely One Thousand and One Nights.[1] The term was first used in English literature in 1786, in William Beckford'sOrientalist novel Vathek,[2] which describes the ghūl of Arabian folklore. By extension, the word ghoul is also used in a derogatory sense to refer to a person who delights in the macabre, or whose profession is linked directly to death, such as a gravedigger. 'http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ghoul&action=edit&section=1 editEarly etymology' Ghoul is from the Arabic الغولghul, from ghala "to seize".[3] Marc Cramer and others believe the term to be etymologically related to Gallu, a Mesopotamian demon.[4][5] 'http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ghoul&action=edit&section=2 editIn Arabian folklore' In ancient Arabian folklore, the ghūl (Arabic: literally demon)[6] dwells in burial grounds and other uninhabited places. The ghul is a fiendish type of jinn believed to be sired by Iblis.[7] A ghul is also a desert-dwelling, shapeshifting, evil demon that can assume the guise of an animal, especially a hyena. It lures unwary people into the desert wastes or abandoned places to slay and devour them. The creature also preys on young children, drinks blood, steals coins, and eats the dead,[6] then taking the form of the person most recently eaten. In the Arabic language, the female form is given as ghouleh[8] and the plural is ghilan. In colloquial Arabic, the term is sometimes used to describe a greedy or gluttonous individual. ''' '''These ghouls are not undead nor demons, but are grave-robbing cannibals and are not evil. The evil people in this book are humans who don't understand ghouls., a ghoul is a member of a nocturnal subterranean race. Some ghouls were once human, but a diet of human corpses, and perhaps the tutelage of proper ghouls, mutated them into horrific bestial humanoids. In the short story "Pickman's Model" (1926), they are unutterably terrible monsters; however, in his later novella The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath (1926), the ghouls are somewhat less disturbing, even comical at times, and both helpful and loyal to the protagonist. Richard Upton Pickman, a noteworthy Boston painter who disappeared mysteriously in "Pickman's Model", appears as a ghoul himself in Dream-Quest. Similar themes appear in "The Lurking Fear" (1922) and "The Rats in the Walls" (1924), both of which posit the existence of subterranean clans of degenerate, retrogressive cannibals or carrion-eating humans. 'http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ghoul&action=edit&section=3 editGhouls. is a legendary creature that resembles humans in appearance and behavior, raising farm animals and planting root crops. However, its favorite food is human, resulting in scattered human skeletons on the grounds of its dwelling place .[1]' 'The Ghouls. was a ghoul and corpse thief. An evil spirit who looked and behaved like ordinary human beings by day, it listened for sounds of death in the evenings, and dwelled in large trees near cemeteries. It had pointed teeth, hooked nails and a long tongue. It took banana tree trunks to replace the dead as it stole the corpses out of their coffins. Then, spiriting the corpse off after first turning it into a pig, the Ghouls. would feast on it and even try to feed it to their human neighbors during the day in order to turn them into ghouls like itself. To ward the Ghouls. off, all corpses should be washed completely with vinegar and strong-smelling herbs. Salt is also a Ghouls. repellent.[2]' 'Other influences' The star Algol takes its name from the definite Arabic term "al-ghūl", "the demon".[9] The Al Ghul family in the Batman mythos have their name taken from the Ghouls. 'http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ghoul&action=edit&section=4 editSee also' * Aswang * Ghouls. * Draugr * Jinn * Ghouls in popular culture * Goblin * Oni * Demon * Ogre * Revenant * Undead 'http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ghoul&action=edit&section=5 editReferences' # ^ "The Story of Sidi-Nouman". Retrieved 2012-07-05. # ^ "Ghoul Facts, information, pictures | Encyclopedia.com articles about Ghoul". Encyclopedia.com. Retrieved 2011-03-23. # ^ "Online Etymology Dictionary". Etymonline.com. Retrieved 2011-03-23. # ^ Cramer, Marc (1979). The Devil Within. W.H. Allen. ISBN 978-0-491-02366-5. # ^ "Cultural Analysis, Volume 8, 2009: The Mythical Ghoul in Arabic Culture / Ahmed Al-Rawi". Socrates.berkeley.edu. Retrieved 2011-03-23. # ^ a b "ghoul". Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary. Retrieved January 22, 2006. # ^ "ghoul". Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved January 22, 2006. # ^ *Muhawi, Ibrahim, and Sharif Kanaana (1988). Speak, Bird, Speak Again: Palestinian Arab Folktales. Berkeley: University of California Press. # ^ Jim Kaler (Prof. Emeritus of Astronomy, University of Illinois). "Algol". STARS. Retrieved February 18, 2006. Categories (++): ' * 'Arabic words and phrases (−) (±) * Corporeal undead (−) (±) * Supernatural legends (−) (±) * Undead (−) (±) * Arabian legendary creatures (−) (±) * Persian legendary creatures (−) (±) * Folklore (−) (±) ' ' |} econd section of your page here.